


Road Trip

by AMNigma



Series: Brad Wayne Chronicles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Road Trip, they're about to go somewhere to go fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Credits to @glumshoe for Brad Wayne.
Series: Brad Wayne Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178876
Kudos: 17





	Road Trip

Damian wasn’t sure what to make of it when he was suddenly informed of a supposed ‘family outing’. The only ‘outings’ he’s gone to were assignments from the League or stakeouts as Robin. So them going on a fishing trip as a ‘family outing’ seems so foreign to him. Along with his confusion though was surprise, which even he must admit, was hard to elicit from himself. Who would blame him though, when he heard that  _ everyone _ would go. By everyone, it meant that for some reason, Jason Todd and Timothy Drake were also convinced to go. 

“Is everyone set to go?” 

Bradley, the scheming son of a bitch, still hasn’t caved in with his overly friendly personality. It’s been a little over a week since Damian arrived and though he’s received countless leads regarding missions with the Titans, and numerous more requests from Jon to come over, he never returned. He refused to get away from Gotham until Bradley, whoever he really was, tells Damian of the evil schemes he had planned in that blond head. 

“I believe so, Master Bradley.” 

Damian didn’t need to pack much, and neither did Jason and Tim. His father will apparently arrive at a later time while Dick will arrive tomorrow. Damian agreed to go with Bradley earlier to make sure he makes the most of interrogating the man. It seems as if Tim and Jason had the same thought. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Alfie,” Bradley put his arm over Alfred’s shoulders, an act the blond always did when he was overly chummy. “Brad’s fine. You can drop the Master thing.” 

Alfred looked unperturbed, but the slight exasperation in his response didn’t escape Damian’s well-trained ears. “ _ Sire _ , I do believe you should be on your way.”

Bradley laughed. “Man, you sure you don’t want to come?” 

“The manor won’t look after itself.” 

Damian saw the glint in Alfred’s eyes, and they had a small understanding. He’s leaving his pets to Alfred and Alfred’s leaving Bradley to him.

~~~

His father was rich enough to own a dozen of high-end sports cars, and Damian himself had ridden multiple heavily armed tanks and vehicles over the course of his experience with his mother and grandfather. This, though, he would say, was the first time he’ll ever ride a family van. 

“Y’all comfortable in the back?” 

Damian heard Jason grumble and Time give a weak thumbs up. Damian himself tutted in response. One thing he learned about Bradley the first week he knew him was that if the man was ignored, he’d pester the person ignoring him. 

“Alright! Buckle your seatbelts, folks!” The blond rolled the window on the side seat ever so slowly as he waved goodbye to Alfred. “Bye Alfie!” 

This was going to be a nightmare. 

~~

The ride was going to take them for-e-ver.

“Man,” the bastard just won’t stop talking. “I think we gotta crash somewhere.” 

To be honest, they would have made it to the lodge site if Bradley didn’t insist on driving at 40 fucking miles per hour while playing the most ridiculous songs known to mankind.

“ _ I can’t go over the speed limit, little D, _ ” and when one of them insists on driving, the guy always had a rebuttal. It’s either Tim is too haggard, Jason is too fast, or Damian’s too young.  _ There were no policemen around! _

The slow pace of the driving aside, that accompanied by a list of songs to be played, courtesy of Bradley was just ludicrous. Damian wasn’t one for music, but he preferred classical. It was easy to understand, and feel. You close your eyes and understand the musician. Damian also loved poetry to an extent, but songs, poetry, and music combined, rarely spoke to him. 

Hence, he didn’t know what a Drake song was until that moment. He didn’t even know there was a new instrument called Drake! The change in Bradley’s music was also worth noting. One moment, Damian could feel his ears bleed, another he was listening to some sort of country ballad that was apparently ‘tear-jerking’ as Bradley put it. “ _ Taylor Swift is a genius. _ ”

Damian couldn’t take it anymore. “Father’s-” before he could finish his sentence, Brad interrupted him. He  _ hated _ being interrupted. “I know, Little D. I’m just kidding.” 

No one really called him ‘Little D’ but his brothers, so this stranger having to call him that was unnerving, but for some reason, he can’t really stop the guy without sounding childish. He was only really tolerating it until they see Bradley’s true colors. 

“Well, according to the GPS, we should be there in 20 minutes.” 

The sun has already set, Jason was slightly snoring at the backmost seat, which Damian knew was just a ruse because the Hood doesn’t really sleep in such comfortable places. Timothy was immersing himself about something on his device. Damian was the only one really keeping a keen eye on their surroundings. He’ll make the two guys thank him forcefully if Damian happens to save their asses. 


End file.
